Hollow Beast
by Starina-Sky
Summary: A young girl with a deadly secret enters the school Ichigo teaches at. She has a strange spiritual pressure but seems like a normal teen. Thing is shes trying to figure out who she is, she doesn't remember anything. Toushiro is assigned to figure her out.
1. The Begining

Hollow Beast

Chapter 1: The Beginning

_Blessed be, ye beast of this forest._

_Blessed with the minds of man, thy are._

_Eat the souls of men to gain thy desire._

_Drain them of their spirit to compose thy humanly body._

_Become celestial beings of death,_

_Animal Hollow of Hueco Mundo._

Retsu opened her eyes to a black sky with a red moon. "Ow…..my head." Retsu sat up and looked around, _I don't remember anything…..at all….well I remember my name is Retsu….Retsu Hoshi….but who am I? _Retsu was on the roof of something that looked like a school, and next to her was a white mask with red whisker like designs and a star next to the eye, the mask itself looked like a wolf's face. She picked up the mask. Am I…..not human? Retsu stared at the mask, in it's reflective surface she could herself, long silver hair and yellow eyes with a wolfish glow. "I can't possibly be human if I look like this." she stated and stood up. _I'll just have to figure it out._


	2. So Your A Strawberry?

**Hollow Beast**

**Chapter 2: So...Your A Strawberry?**

_**A/N: I didn't mention that this is after Aizen and all...Just thought I'd let you know! This is my first story on here, so plz R&R! Thanx!**_

Retsu ended up in a foster home some how, she had no idea how herself, but let me just tell you the police found her. She has been there a week and now she was starting school at Karakura(sp?) High. She was nervous because when she took her exam to be placed in a grade they figured out she was a few grades ahead. And now Retsu was standing in front of class A-3 introducing herself. The day went by slowly, until the last class of the day. History was last and she sat in the back of the class not wanting to be noticed. "O.K. class...we have a new student today I believe." a man with orange hair said as he walked in. Students nodded. Retsu silently groaned and sunk deeper into her seat. The man saw her walked to the back of the class to stand next to her desk, "Hello, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki...I'm your history teacher, you are?" Retsu sighed, "My name is Retsu Hoshi." Mr. Kurosaki nodded and turned back to the front of the class when a strange pressure hit me. I gasped and grabbed a t my chest where my heart is. "Mr. Ichigo sir! Somethings wrong with the new girl!" some girl beside me yelled. My vision started to go black and the last thing I saw was bright orange colored hair.

* * *

><p>"Well Ichigo, I have no idea what's wrong with her. Its not like she passed out for no reason. When did she pass out?" I heard a female voice ask. "It was right when that hollow showed up. It was strange." <em>Mr. Ichigo? <em>I groaned as I started opening my eyes. "Where am I?" Iasked sitting up in a bed in mostly white room. "Your in the nurse's office." Mr. Ichigo stated. "Hello Retsu, I'm Orihime!" said a bubbly, busty, oranged haired woman. I nodded to her, "Um...what happened?" "You passed out, what do you remember?" she asked. I looked up in thought, "Well, I had just introduced myself to Mr. Ichigo when some strange pressure just appeared out of no where. It wasn't human I know that much. Human spiritual pressure isn't usually that strong. I think it might have been one of those monsters." I looked back at Ichigo and Orihime, they were both gawking at me. "What? You both must know about this stuff, I mean you have very strong spiritual pressure, so why not?" "Ya, but how do you know about it?" Ichigo asked. "I don't know, I just woke up with this knowledge." I stated shrugging.

"I say we take her to Kisuke, Ichigo." Orihime said looking up at him. He nodded, "Ya, Hat n Clogs should know about her." He turned to walk away when I thought about something, "Oh! Mr. Ichigo, you said your name was Ichigo Kurosaki right?" He nodded looking back at me. I smiled, "So are you Senna's friend?" His eyes widdened, "You know Senna?" My smile widdened, "So you are Strawberry!" Ichigo's face darkened and an irk mark appeared on his head, "I told her not to call me that."

* * *

><p>We arrived at an old out of the way candy shop. It looked familiar in a way. "This is where Hat n Clogs lives." Ichigo stated. I blinked, 'Who is this Hat n Clogs person?' "Yo! Kisuke, I found something interesting for you!" A man with blond hair and a green hat (and clogs) walked out. "Well, hello to you too Ichigo, whaddya got for me?"<p>

* * *

><p>Well this is mostly just to see how people will react...I might do up to 5 chapters just to get it started. Anyways plz R&amp;R! TY!<p> 


End file.
